Ironhide the Nightmare Slayer
by Mystery Penman
Summary: Optimus is having horrible dreams about an incident back in the war on Cybertron. When Ironhide comes and helps him calm down, the two have a cute Father/Son bonding moment, which is interupted by Epps and Lennox. May become multi!
1. Chapter 1

**Mabye will be a multi chapter fic, dunno, one-shot for now, hope you enjoy!**

_"But I'll make it my business to show you how they can be used against you… I'll even leave a copy of the vid; won't your subordinates just love to see you moan for me?" The snick of one cuff closing, closely followed by the other, seemed loud and far more satisfying than it had any logical right to be. Nearly immobilized, the mech under him moved sluggishly, twitching more then moving really. Spreading his hands over the small wings he laughed and pinched the edges gently._

_"Don't bother, little Prime – little Optimus – I'll do what I want no matter what… If you are lucky, I'll even let you live…"_

_Disoriented and already knowing it was useless, Optimus nevertheless tried to get away. What the pit was going on? Megatron shouldn't have been able to get out of his cell, much less out of the cuffs! A flare of something decidedly not painful made the Prime keen thinly and struggle harder and attempt to send a comm. to anyone who might be able to help him. Jammed of course, but there was no way he was going to just lay back and take it! What 'it' was, the Prime tried not to contemplate…_

_"I wonder whose idea it was to confine us here – yours? It was foolish; this antiquated place couldn't hold a Decepticon drone! And it didn't hold us for very long, as you see… half a cycle and we're off Cybertron again. We'll come back… What will Cybertron do without its Prime? Or with a broken one…" In contrast to his words Megatron kept his touches light, exploring the delicate wings with the knowledge of one who had berthed more than one Seeker in his long life time._

_"N-not… mine…" the Prime said haltingly, vocaliser laced with static. Sentinel had insisted this place could hold an entire fleet of Omega Supremes. Apparently not… "Not gonna b-break for a slagger like you!" 'Keep thinking about being angry, don't think about how good it feels to have your wings touched, it can only end badly…' It was already bad, but it could get worse, so much worse. And if Megatron really was recording it, all the more reason to not give in to the Decepticon's wants._

_"I don't need you to break, Optimus, I just need you to part those pretty, slim thighs for me… and considering your situation, I don't really think it will be very hard, will it?" No, it wouldn't. The Mech's finely crafted wings were already twitching under his caresses, pressing against his fingers and trying to guide his touches to the perfect pleasure zones, so it wouldn't be long at all before the rest of his body followed. The Prime probably didn't even realize he was doing it. Just perfect! "And when I have you screaming with pleasure, I'll decide whether to kill you or not… It'll be perfect, little Autobot! Your spark laid bare, fear in your optics…"_

_Optimus bit his dermas to keep from making any sound that would incriminate him, and shook his head as well as he could, then faltered; was that making him agree? He most certainly wasn't agreeing! Nodding would definitely look like agreement, so the Prime didn't do that either, and scowled up at the other mech in frustration. Better frustration than worry…_

_It took considerable effort, but Optimus managed to get his hands up and against the Decepticon's chest, pushing with as much strength as he had left after the sudden and unexpected sap. If Megatron thought he was getting what he wanted just like that, he could just forget it! He wasn't going to open up anything no matter how good he might feel – and most definitely not his spark casing!_

_Laughter greeted the small Mech's efforts and Megatron pressed his weight down against the pushing hands. "Do keep fighting. That will just make it better…" he whispered, before speaking louder, "Such a kinky little Prime you are, Optimus." _

_Why not play it up? The security cameras were state of the art, unlike the rest of the prison – image and sound would all be captured beautifully._

_"Sh… shut up!" Optimus hissed, glaring darkly at the Decepticon, struggling still to push the larger mech off of him. "Shut up, shut up. Shut up!"_

_It would prove just as fruitless to talk as it was to fight back, but he needed to do something to quell the rising panic. Megatron was actually planning to go through with… with this! There were few times where the Prime could recall having felt more helpless, and they were quickly slipping away, weakening his resolve with every passing astrosecond…_

_Megatron was sure that Optimus wasn't trying to participate in any way or form; nevertheless, that was what his movements most reminded him of. The cuffs left the smaller mech almost as weak as a sparkling, and thus his touches were soft, without strength… caresses. "Don't worry, little mech, I will make it good for you… a time to remember!" Unforgettable indeed! That alone would almost be worth letting the mech live, but he supposed that would be up to chance._

_Optimus shook, and knew it wasn't all from anger – or even from the shameful arousal still building in his frame – as he sent ping after ping after ping through the still blocked comm. lines, hoping against hope that somehow, he would manage to get through. What else could he do? There was no way he was getting out of the mag cuffs on his own to push Megatron off, and Megatron wasn't going to stop without someone intervening… "Slag you!"_

_"I'm sure you would love to…'Fraid this will be with you on the receiving end though." _

_Sitting back, Megatron smirked at his prone captive and let his panel open. Reaching down, he coaxed his spike out, not even trying to hide how aroused he was by this unexpected little romp. He liked his lovers 'helpless' when it came to times like this, and it really didn't matter all too much that the 'helplessness' didn't stem from choice. _

_Tone mocking, the Decepticon chuckled and said, "Don't worry about the size… I know how to use it. Now let's have a look at that pretty little valve it's going to fit into, shall we?"_

Optimus awoke with a start, he looked around and sighed in relief when he saw he wasn't in that wretched cell, he was on Earth, thousands of miles away from Cybertron. He was safe.  
>"Optimus?" the voice was familiar; the larger bot looked up to see Ironhide, the black bot was standing in the door way, his arms folded over his chest. "You were dreaming about it, weren't you?" Ironhide said, Optimus nodded, he blinked back tears. "I was in that cell for eight days, Ironhide. I was practically still a youngling." Ironhide walked over and sat on Optimus's berth, "Sentinel regretted every second you were in there with Megatron, as did Ratchet and I. We saw the tapes, Optimus, we know what happened," Optimus nodded, "but you didn't experience it, Ironhide. I did." Ironhide put his arm around Optimus's shoulder, "you need sleep, Opti…Orion, just go to sleep, I'll stay here and fight off the bad dreams, like I used to when you were a sparkling." Optimus chuckled and lay down; he flicked off his optics and went to sleep.<p>

_He'd been in the cell with Megatron for eight days. Eight days of nearly being choked, his valve being ripped open, and Megatron's constant croons. He felt his spark thrumming become erratic, and he heard the door being smashed down.  
>"Orion…!"<br>Ironhide yelled. Optimus chuckled to himself, Ironhide only called him by his real name when he was in trouble.  
>What had he done? <em>

_Besides gotten raped by the Decepticon Lord?_

_He felt a pair of familiar arms scoop him up and hold him close. "Orion, you're safe now." Ironhide said, Optimus looked up at him weakly, "I…I hope so…Ironhide…"_

_Ratchet finished flushing Optimus's fuel pumps out and handed Optimus a cube of low grade, Optimus downed it quickly and slumped, exhausted, against Ironhide's chest. "Can…can I just…just sleep hear tonight? I…I don't want to be alone." He said meekly, Ratchet smiled, "Ironhide and I will be glad to stay here with you tonight, Orion, we'll keep you safe. I know it will hurt for the next few times, but I'll need to flush your pumps, to prevent anything clogging until your system recovers." Optimus nodded and hugged the medic. He was smaller than Ratchet, still being a youngling, and he arms barely fit around the medic's neck. Ratchet smiled and hugged him back._

_Optimus curled against Ironhide's chassis as he slept. Ironhide had an arm around the youngling, keeping him warm. Ratchet said that Optimus would have lost a lot of weight while being held captive, and would need another Mech to keep him alive until he regained that weight. Ironhide, being the closest thing to family Optimus had, decided to do that.  
>Late in the night, Ironhide felt Optimus's hands grip his chassis tightly, painfully. "No! Megatron…please! I'll…I'll give you whatever you want! Just…just not that!" Optimus screamed, Ironhide quickly shook Optimus awake. The young Prime's optics flickered open and tears began to roll down his cheeks, "I…Ironhide?" he sobbed, Ironhide hugged Optimus gently and let the youngling cry. Once Optimus had cried for a solid fifteen minutes, he spoke "I missed you, Ironhide, while I was in that cell. I wanted you to burst through that door and rip Megatron to scrap. It was all that kept me from going feral. Knowing you were out there, thinking of thousands of different ways to kill Megatron." Ironhide laughed, "Millions, actually, Orion." He said, Optimus smiled and fell asleep.<em>

Optimus awoke to find his head in Ironhide's lap. Ironhide's hand brushing over his plating lovingly, Optimus let out a very undignified purr and looked up at Ironhide, smiling. "Morning," he said, Ironhide smiled, "Morning to you too, Orion." He said, they stayed like that for several more minutes before Optimus reluctantly sat up.  
>"Any nightmares try to get to me last night, Ironhi…Papa?" Optimus said, Ironhide smiled, "a few, Orion, but they ran away, screaming, when they saw me." Optimus grinned, "thank you, Papa," he purred, Ironhide smiled, "you've got to go to a meeting, and I've got to go rip out Epps and Lennox's brains, they're standing right behind us." Optimus turned around and felt his antenna grow hot when he saw the two humans standing, smiling warmly at them, in the door way. Optimus sighed and flicked off his Prime voice, "Papa, don't hurt them," he said, his voice had risen a few octaves, making it sound more boyish. That was the voice of Orion. Ironhide's face softened, "fine, Orion."<p>

**I know, cute, right? I've never written anthing like this before, but I liked it! I'va also got an adventure/romance for Transformers. Optimus and an OC of course! Hope you liked this. Seeya Soon!**

**_TDT_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, everybody. Hope you enjoy all the new stories I'm putting up! Sad news. My internet is down and this will be my last update for about a week. Sucks, don't it? Anywho, I'll be working on that Batman Begins fic I told you about in Pixie and Prime, chapter 1, and a new chapter of At First Glance! They will be LONG! Hope you enjoy this, and review if you can!**

"Ironhide isn't really your Dad, is he, Optimus?" Lennox asked after the meeting, Optimus smiled and shook his head, "no, I was an orphan living on the streets when I met Pa…Ironhide," he chuckled, "a little, winged hatchling with no parents, no one would want a winged one, too much trouble the council would say, would turn out as prostitutes anyway." Optimus shook his head in disgust, Will took a second to study Optimus, "I don't see any wings, Optimus," he said, Optimus laughed, there was a harsh click, and a pair of finely crafted wings unfolded from his back, "they don't work, I lost all use of them when…when…" Optimus shook his head, he folded his wings and returned to the story, "well, I'd just gotten into a fight with these older streetlings, they were…touching my wings, calling me a whore, the eldest, the leader, was about to _rape_ me, when Ironhide jumped in and scared them away, when he finally looked at me, I saw compassion, pity in his optics, I didn't see what I usually saw in a warrior class Mech's optics, amusement, disgust, _lust_," Will shuddered, "Ironhide picked me up, for I was probably about Annabelle's size, and held me in his arms. The streets were cold during the Dark Age, and without either the mass, or parent-child bond _normal_ Sparklings had, I was basically freezing to death, Ironhide took me back to his home and let me sleep with him, not in that sense, William. Ironhide adopted me and raised me. But, when I discovered my real family, he grew distant. It wasn't until the war started did I see him again. With Ratchet, my _uncle_." Will nodded, then, he frowned, "the twins, Muds and Skids, asked me if I wanted to watch this surveillance video they'd stolen from Ratchet's incident files, they said it was filed under rape, I'd been meaning to tell Ratchet, but he's been so busy…" Optimus looked visibly shaken; he thanked Will quickly before sprinting down the halls towards the Twins' room. Ironhide was there, waiting for him, "Ratchet noticed the video was missing, he wanted me to inform you, but I see someone has already told you." He said, Optimus swallowed, "Will did, Iron…Papa," he said, his voice laced with a panicky static, "what…what if they sent this to everyone? I'll lose everyone's respect, I…I was so young at the time, Papa…" a panicked sob erupted from Optimus's throat, Ironhide placed a hand on his shoulder, "calm yourself, Orion," he murmured, "if the twins did send this to everyone in the base, I'll personally terminate them."

Ironhide shot the lock on the door and bashed in, "Twins!" he yelled. Optimus stepped in behind him and froze. On the screen of the Twins' TV was the worst part of what he endured in that cell. Megatron had sat Optimus on his lap and tried to force Optimus's legs apart, the look on his younger self's face was that of pure agony and shame.

The Twins were frozen; they could only stare at their leader. Optimus continued to stare at the screen, Ironhide snarled the twins, then, his shoulders shaking with barely controlled rage, he pointed to the door. "Go to Ratchet, and don't leave until I come and discipline you."

Ironhide helped Optimus to his room. He sat Prime on the berth and stroked his helm. "Optimus, I've checked, no one has possession of the video, I promise." He said, Optimus nodded weakly, suddenly, he burst into tears and sobbed into his hands, "I…I don't know if I can do this anymore, Papa! It's been so long since it happened! I…I don't want to keep fighting this back!" he cried, Ironhide nodded, he pulled his youngling, his _son_ into an embrace, "Orion, I know it's exhausting. But, you have me, Ratchet. Come talk to us, we won't judge you, you know that. Come'on, I have to go discipline the Twins, and as our leader, you have to be present." Optimus nodded and stood slowly, he winced as an old injury twinged. "I…I'm ready," he said, Ironhide nodded and they walked out, towards Ratchet's medical bay.

**I hope this was satisfactory. I tried hard. Your reviews helped greatly. Next Chapter will be the Twins' punishment. No. No spanking, more of a yelling. Screaming, to be more specific. And a harsh secret punishment I haven't even thought of yet! But, be warned, it will not be for the faint of heart. Well, Seeya!**

**Pixellana,**

**Princess of Cybertron.**


End file.
